


巴别塔

by orphan_account



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 少年AU, 意识流, 春梦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 托尼在马里布的海滩上遇见布鲁斯。
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	巴别塔

托尼打开蜷缩的身体，缓缓浮出水面，烟火、灯光、欢呼和海风涌入他迟缓的感官，他喘息着，心跳伴随交叠模糊的色彩和声音逐渐趋于平静。他在松软的沙滩上停住脚步，海水不时没过他的双脚，冰凉的，恋恋不舍的，像是最近频繁出现在他梦里的那双手。他睡不好，梦里的感觉和有关梦的记忆令人不安地清晰而深刻，他醒着的时候总是忍不住联想，然后陷入恍惚。

下水前他一口气喝光了整罐啤酒，随手甩开的易拉罐反常地被他从中间捏得整个瘪下去。玛利亚似乎惊讶于他的新习惯，但他不想解释，只吻了吻她的面颊，假装对霍华德的不悦视而不见，就一头扑进水里越游越远了。

现在托尼回到了自己的座位上，玛利亚问他怎么不去打球，她知道托尼一向喜欢在睡前运动一会儿，但托尼只是耸耸肩，把一罐啤酒在手里颠来颠去，“我累了，妈妈。”他说。

玛利亚看了看他，没说什么，重新投入到和霍华德的老同学或是生意伙伴的谈话中去。托尼收回目光，他别无选择，把啤酒滑向了长桌那头的布鲁斯。他挪过去，坐到布鲁斯旁边，双手交叉抱住脑后，脚蹬着桌子边前后摇晃自己的椅子。“嘿，布鲁斯，”他说，“怎么就剩你自己了？”

“嘿，托尼，”布鲁斯答道，没把视线从手里的长篇小说上移开，“他们去打排球了。”说这话时海风吹拂着布鲁斯的棕色卷发和宽大袖口，他感到难得的舒适和自在，完全没打算要和任何什么谁开启一段对话。托尼转过头，他看着布鲁斯专注的侧脸，哦了一声，也体贴地沉默起来。于是他们二人之间安静得就只剩下托尼的椅子打在沙地上发出的声音，嗒嗒，嗒嗒，沉闷却规则。布鲁斯的手指夹在书页里，过会儿他准备翻页了，托尼忽然按住他，“等等，”托尼说，“我还没看完。”

布鲁斯把手落回去，说，“你读得太慢了，看来是不专心。”

他转过头来朝托尼笑了笑，托尼看着他，以为自己又在做梦了。

晚些时候托尼躺在床上，耳边传来海浪拍打沙滩和礁石的声音，沉稳，绵长，仿佛某种催眠的咒语。他闭上眼睛，感受海风抚摸他的四肢，轻柔而温暖的触感让他想起小时候，玛利亚把他抱在怀里，霍华德借着暖黄色的床头灯光给他读故事。这是记忆里少有的温情时刻，玛利亚像一个母亲那样与他亲近，而霍华德也像一个父亲那样语调慈爱。似乎世界上存在某种共识，聪明的孩子不需要爱，唯有孤独才能保护他们。所以世界是愚蠢的，托尼得出结论，而愚蠢的世界里愚蠢的人们总是想的太多又做的太少，欲言又止的玛利亚和视若无睹的霍华德就是活生生的例子。但聪明如托尼也会忽略显而易见的事实：他是那么像他的父母，连对那些他深爱着的、不知道该怎么爱他的人说一句“没关系，抱抱我就好”都不肯。

托尼喜欢做梦，这不难理解。梦里他不再是托尼·史塔克，或者他是，只不过在梦里他有拒绝承认的权利。做一个自由自在的小傻瓜吧，他想着，于是玛利亚久违地把他拥进怀里，担心他怕黑，而霍华德指着一幅乱七八糟的涂鸦对他说，“这太棒了，托尼。”后来的很长一段时间里他不再梦到玛利亚和霍华德，太过遥远的梦会让醒来变得尖锐，他开始梦到自己——是只梦到自己。梦里的他坐在空无一人的沙滩上，双手环着膝盖，面前涌动的海面倒映着圆月，忽然一阵巨浪吞噬了他，他开始拼命地游动，想要游到大海深处去追逐月亮。他被海里的生命包围着，他知道有什么东西在他身周围呼吸和死去，尽管他看不见也听不见，但他就是知道。他像个孩子似的又气又急，这时一个声音对他说，“降落吧，托尼。闭上眼睛，降落吧。”他顺从地闭上眼睛，任由自己的身体向下沉，几乎是同一时间，他意识到不再有海水压迫他的身体，他开始飘浮了。他睁开眼睛，无垠的宇宙在他眼前展开——他看见月球的背面，看见海陆分明的地球，看见条带纷呈的木星，看见巨大而扁平的土星环。他飞向太阳系的边缘，飞向银河系的边缘，宇宙碎片不停撞击他的身体，他渺小、脆弱，痛得蜷缩起来，可他想要留在这里的渴望却前所未有的坚决和迫切。最终，黑洞吸食了他，在意识的终点，那个声音再度响起，呼唤着他，“回来吧，回来吧。”一遍又一遍。

后来的后来他的梦里重新出现了人，或许他远比自己所能意识到的更需要人。他梦见照片里年轻的玛利亚，梦见赛马场上的骑手，梦见他的初恋女友，梦见他曾经进入过或被进入过的身体，梦见他为字与句具象的天真与风情，梦见艺术家用雕塑、画作或胶片呕心沥血的美，他甚至同时梦见许许多多的形象，梦见他们的面容和声音，错乱后统一，融合又分离，像是他，他，又像是她，她。他们伪装成那个在大海和宇宙中一次又一次拯救他的声音，把他的灵魂重新封装进肉体，然后叫醒他，对他低语，爱抚他，亲吻他，享用他，也被他享用。他愿意为那个声音醒来，但他和他们越是互相纠缠，他就越是知道，他们都不是那个声音真正的主人，而他只愿意为那个声音真正的主人醒来。他不知疲倦地玩着犹如自我欺骗的游戏，怀着每一场游戏都可能是答案的美好愿望，沉浸，放纵，而后严苛地审视，可无一例外地，在每场游戏结束后，他睁开双眼，只有黑暗紧紧包裹着他。他感到迷茫，感到空虚，于是他自暴自弃般大声质问黑暗为什么，但黑暗从不回答。

直到有一天，从黑暗中传来一声无可奈何的叹息，那个声音重新出现了，对他说：“这是你唯一拥有的东西了。”

托尼的身体突然猛烈地震颤起来，他认出来了：那是布鲁斯的声音。

他看见赤裸的布鲁斯从黑暗中走来，布鲁斯对他说，“不要害怕，托尼，是我。”布鲁斯把托尼抱在怀里，他亲吻托尼额上的冷汗，安抚他，温暖他，仿佛托尼是他的孩子。托尼依赖着布鲁斯，渴望着布鲁斯，他想说我终于找到你了，可梦里的他却无法言语，只能用哭泣来表达恳求。但布鲁斯明白托尼，他为托尼打开了自己的身体，而托尼固执地占有着他，一次又一次。

突然，托尼彻底从梦中惊醒，他大口大口地呼吸，羞愧和惊惧席卷而上，他感到眼眶湿润，喉咙干渴，精疲力竭。他用枕头整个蒙住自己的脸，低低地呜咽起来。

布鲁斯，布鲁斯，他呢喃着。

托尼是被此起彼伏的交谈声吵出房间的。他关掉正在编写的程序，洗过脸后走出了房间。史塔克家的别墅正处于罕见的热闹之中：霍华德边说话边和杰夫打着台球，苏珊正趴在钢琴上听汤姆弹巴赫，迈克尔那几个男孩在玩马里奥派对，年纪更小的孩子们在沙发和地毯上尖叫着翻来滚去，而其余的所有人都在敞开的厨房里忙忙碌碌。他找到玛利亚，问她有没有什么可以帮忙的，玛利亚看起来心情很好，她摇摇头，接着忽然想起什么似的问他昨晚睡得好不好。

托尼随意地拨了拨后脑的头发，点点头，然后离开了厨房。迈克尔扔给他一个手柄，他配合地直接套在手上。迈克尔扯着他坐下，挑起眉毛问他一上午都闷在房间里是不是又在写贾维斯。托尼撇撇嘴，不想多聊，像往常一样用讨人厌的俏皮话含糊过去，“说了你也不懂”或者类似的其他什么话。这时他注意到班纳家的艾米阿姨探头探脑地好像在找什么东西，他跟随她的视线环视四周，不一会儿她走向钢琴旁的苏珊，几乎做到了不惹人注意，她问苏珊，“你看见布鲁斯了吗？”

苏珊抬起头到处看了看，但她和艾米（还有托尼）一样一无所获，“不知道，可能又在海滩上看书呢吧。”她说。

艾米顿了顿，试探着问道，“你介意去找找他吗？我还有一个沙拉……”

“妈，”苏珊打断艾米，声音也提高了一点，“你为什么就不能让表哥他自己静静地待一会儿？我们帮不了他的，我告诉过你了，没人能帮他。”

艾米忽然沉默起来，但最后她只是无奈而又痛惜地叹了口气。她是个好姑妈，托尼一直这样想，但她的无奈和痛惜却显得不可理喻，至少在托尼眼里，布鲁斯既不棘手，也没有无可救药。于是托尼拍了拍迈克尔的肩膀，他走到那母女二人跟前，脸上挂着大大的笑容，说，“我去吧，让我去找找布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯果然一个人坐在沙滩上，但他没在看书，这让托尼有点惊讶，他只是用双手环着膝盖，目视前方，看着浪潮，海鸟，或是遥远的天际。托尼不自觉停下脚步，这场景让他感到一股难以名状的熟悉，可他想不起来自己在哪见过。他不知道布鲁斯在想什么，但他知道自己一旦走近，就会打扰到布鲁斯。他站在原地犹豫不决，然而布鲁斯却忽然回过头来，他看着托尼，神情是一贯的平静和坦然，“嘿，托尼。”他说。

“嘿，布鲁斯。”托尼还是决定走上前，坐到布鲁斯旁边，“你姑妈在找你。”

布鲁斯只是点点头，“谢谢你来告诉我。”

“不用谢。”托尼干巴巴地说。

沉默。

又是沉默。沉默是布鲁斯的主题曲，但托尼不习惯沉默，他讨厌沉默，甚至害怕沉默。

“你在忙什么吗，托尼？”在托尼想到什么合适的话题之前，布鲁斯率先开口道，“听说你最近总是把自己关在屋子里。”

“不算最近，也不算在忙，”托尼说，“贾维斯。我在写一个人工智能程序，它叫贾维斯。”

“人工智能，贾维斯。”布鲁斯重复了一遍。据托尼的了解，这不是布鲁斯擅长的领域，但出乎托尼的预料，布鲁斯追问道，“你的贾维斯会比Siri聪明吗？”

听到这话，托尼忽然有些激动，但他没有正面回答，而是反问布鲁斯，“你知道为什么Siri那么傻吗？”

布鲁斯认真地思考起来，但他没说什么，默默地等待着托尼的答案。“因为Siri是聪明人写出来的要去服务傻瓜的程序。它不傻，傻的是那些用它的人。”托尼说。

托尼从来不和任何人分享有关贾维斯的任何事，他的初衷，他的目标，或者说即使他在分享，多数人也只把那当作炫耀或是感到被冒犯。但布鲁斯看着他，专注得好像他是躺在二人脚边的那本文学书，“所以，你认为人工智能有属于它们自己的任务，程序不需要和人——也就是你口中的傻瓜——沟通？”布鲁斯说。

“对，”托尼说，紧张的感觉来得莫名其妙，“你知道人类历史上最愚蠢的发明是什么吗？语言。我不明白为什么要把人类的智慧——我是说，思考本身是一件多么美妙的事情，我不会把它浪费在一件从最开始就是个错误的事情上。”

布鲁斯挑起眉毛，但他更多地表现出尊重、赞同，而不是惊讶，也不是嘲讽。托尼伸出手，开始敲打沙地上那本书的标题，他继续说道，“这就是为什么会有文学——有聪明的人想修复语言的漏洞。但我并不认为他们真的足够聪明，或是足够成功。”

布鲁斯低头去看托尼的手，片刻思考过后他笑着说，“其实，我和你想得一样。”

“那你为什么还一直不停地读书？”

托尼立刻后悔了，他没立场说出这样的话。他听到自己傲慢的声音，在此之前他听过成千上万次，但他只在面对布鲁斯的这一刻意识到，原来他落得今天这个地步，他的空虚，他的迷茫，他的夜不能寐，都是自作自受。

布鲁斯却只是看着他笑了笑，带着自嘲，和转瞬即逝的、令托尼由衷困惑的谢意。

在布鲁斯说出他的回答之前，尽管托尼不肯承认，但他其实和其他所有人一样，从来都谈不上“认识”布鲁斯。他们只是从报纸上读到那桩骇人听闻的未成年弑父案，之后就对编辑打上的一切标签——天才少年、家庭暴力受害者、解离性身份识别障碍患者——不加思索地全盘接收。事实就是，不是没有人认识布鲁斯·班纳，而是没有人愿意真正地去认识布鲁斯·班纳，愿意敲开他那具被标签塑造的躯壳、面对他那颗掩藏在躯壳之下的心——它竟然和你的、我的、他的、她的心一样，正鲜活地、不遗余力地跳动着。而托尼，被孤独蒙蔽的托尼，他竟如此可耻、可怜、可恨地深深迷恋着这具贴满标签的人造躯壳。

“因为，”布鲁斯说，“这是我唯一拥有的东西了。”

布鲁斯别无选择。

但托尼不是。

晚上托尼从朋友们手中接过一个个生日礼物，他和他们拥抱，接受他们的祝福，并发自内心地在他们耳边说谢谢。他们为他唱起生日快乐歌，注视他在摇晃的烛光中许愿。这时他们注意到，今晚的托尼似乎有点不一样。他的变化十分明显，但并不突兀，也不糟糕，甚至每个人都不由自主地比平常更喜欢托尼了一点点，于是，他们空前一致地决定不把这件小事放在心上。在托尼成功地一口气吹灭了十七根蜡烛之后，“生日快乐”、口哨声、掌声和欢呼声立刻充满了整个客厅。托尼保持着高涨且友好的情绪，直到派对结束他准备关上房门前的最后一刻。他不记得自己上一次说这样的话是什么时候了，但他还是决定对玛利亚说，“我爱你，妈妈。”然后对霍华德说，“我爱你，爸爸。”

托尼把布鲁斯送他的礼物留到了最后。他打开牛皮纸信封，生怕错过任何一点布鲁斯的暗示或者可能的心意，然而他展开信封里的那张纸，那是一张完全空白的纸，正面、反面全都什么也没有。

托尼很快想到下午他在沙滩上说的那番话，于是他一路狂奔，直直冲向了海岸。他看到布鲁斯独自一人坐在那里，海浪在他面前翻涌，圆月绰绰地映在海面上——梦，这是我的梦，托尼猛然意识到。

他走过去，确定布鲁斯可以听到自己的脚步声，但布鲁斯没有回头。虚虚实实的梦与记忆在托尼眼前闪过，仍被玛利亚和霍华德疼爱着的小傻瓜，在宇宙中追寻自由与寄托的渺小人类，贪得无厌地渴望着肉体欢愉与灵魂共鸣的托尼·史塔克——他终于醒来了。

“布鲁斯。”托尼发出声音。此时此刻，布鲁斯的卷发正在海风中上下拂动，轻飘飘地扫过托尼的面颊。他注视着布鲁斯，抛下了所有的自负与掩饰，放任欲望在视线中熊熊燃烧。于是布鲁斯回过头来，看见一个完全赤裸的托尼，那个只有他自己才见过的托尼。

他们的距离如此之近，布鲁斯甚至看到托尼深沉的双眼里跳动的自由与执著，他几乎是无意识地张开了嘴，呼吸和托尼的立刻彼此不分。

托尼看着布鲁斯湿润颤抖的睫毛，在吻住布鲁斯之前，他说，“不要害怕，布鲁斯。”

他亲吻着布鲁斯的嘴唇，就像他曾无数次梦到过的那样，无数次他都在想，他的梦由那么多精巧的迷恋编织而成，不会有人能好过他的梦了，可当他吻着布鲁斯，只由本能驱动着的布鲁斯，托尼把一切都忘了，仿佛这世上不再有灵魂与宇宙，不再有渴求与满足，不再有爱与被爱，而只有托尼和布鲁斯，他们终将彼此结合，化为一体。

这之后托尼把手伸进了布鲁斯的宽大衬衫，近乎虔诚地抚摸着他瘦弱的身躯。他亲吻布鲁斯的眉毛和耳朵，也亲吻他的喉结和锁骨，终于，他感受到布鲁斯颤抖的双手攀上他的肩膀。布鲁斯向后倒去，托尼顺势将他整个笼罩在怀里，从这一刻起，布鲁斯急促不安的喘息与心跳，仿佛燃烧般炙热的体温，他的脆弱，他隐隐约约的期待，他所有未能言明的依赖与恳求，和他可以容纳一切的沉默，全部都属于托尼了。

托尼进入了布鲁斯的身体，他探索他，反复地享用他，深深地占有他，而布鲁斯从始至终，只是毫无保留地接纳他，放任他的所作所为，透过水汽弥漫的双眼注视他，支离破碎地呼唤他的名字。

托尼，托尼。

托尼亲吻着布鲁斯不住流下的泪水，等一切结束以后，似乎他的嘴里仍然残留着那些咸涩的味道。他平躺在沙滩上，再次想起那些光怪陆离的梦，只觉得遥远和陌生。他转过头，看到布鲁斯无力地蜷缩一团，心里泛起一阵没由来的钝痛，恍惚间他仿佛听见一个声音在说：没关系，抱抱我就好。

于是托尼抱紧了布鲁斯。

过了很久，久到托尼已经意识朦胧，即将沉沉睡去的时候，他忽然听到布鲁斯低哑的声音从自己的怀里传来。

“生日快乐，托尼。”布鲁斯说。

“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”托尼迷迷糊糊地说。

这之后托尼睡着了，他真的不再做梦了。


End file.
